xionicmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kareleinne-08
''“I was a wonder of science. You gave me life, for the sole purpose of taking others away. My core is even designed to recharge everytime I kill somebody. So, hey; I might as well kill everyone and live forever. Don't you think?” — ''Kary-08 in Xionic Madness 4. The first main character to be introduced in the Xionic Madness series, Kary is a robot created by Askad. She is the most powerful member of Bolverk Squad, with Omega even admitting she could kill him. It's later revealed she's been working against the squad before betraying and capturing Omega and Xero to deliver them to the Overseer. History Life prior to initiation of "Kareleinne-08" project Kary, whose true name remains redacted, is the daughter of Askad and an unnamed woman who also worked for MBORF. Because she was the main priority of Askad and the unnamed mother, her parents were both demoted to maintaining more simpler robots and machines. On one fateful day, a terrible accident caused the death of her mother, mortal damage to Askad, and her own loss of memory. MBORF's threat to dealing with her, along with death from the sustained injuries, had forced Askad into being initiated to the "Askad" project. Kary was then sent to a foster family and told that both her parents had died in an accident so that she may live a normal life. However, she started showing signs of nostalgia and felt as if she was meant to be somewhere else. She lived like this for ten years until one night when two robbers break into her home and killed everyone. After alerting the robbers by screaming, she too was killed. Askad, having been mortified by the news, had revived the sentient A.I. project that he and his wife had started years ago bent on reviving the last member of his family. After modifying her to the specs'. of the "Kareleinne-08" project, Askad put in the final piece; an experimental power core that powered her heart and mind which what to him was a happy moment, for the upper chain of command was a stunning breakthrough. Initiation into the Bolverk Squad Upon waking up, Kareleinne-08 recognized Askad as a sibling and not her father. She quickly teamed with Askad forming the Bolverk squad. Her performance in given operations exceeded the expectations of the MBORF administrators and her powers continued to grow. However, after some time they receive a new member; commander of the Omicron Squad whose veteran experience leading a group of expert soldiers poses him as an exceptional member of the Bolverk Squad and soon fit for the "Omega" project after a life-threatening event. Despite her exponential power, the experimental power core that powers her and keeps her alive destabilizes her mind and cognitations, meaning that Askad must perform routine check-ups and maintenance on her from time to time. It was not soon until she begins to think about the morality of killing humans. Upon Omega's initiation, they began operating under more inconspicuous missions and performing black operations involving even more killing which clouded her mind even more. Upon activation of the "Xero" project, she was already yearning for freedom and to cease killing. After the most recent mission that had proved problematic, Kary had asked the Overseer for freedom and to do what she wanted at her own whim. The Overseer then promised her that freedom will be compensated for the deaths of her fellow members during Operation_"XV termination". However, only Askad died in the mission, and Omega and Xero were brought back to base and imprisoned. Post-Betrayal Later in the series, it is revealed that her energy core has been upgraded to the extent that it recharges every time she kills somebody. With this being the case, she reveals her plan to killing "everyone" though does not specify whether she implies everyone on Earth or everyone involved in their organization. She later summons an army of zombies to kill Omega and Xero when they confront her. However, Omega notices that Kary's weaker than when he last saw her, causing Kary to realize that the "upgrade" Askad gave was actually a suppressant that locked down her powers. She then shatters her upgrade, releasing the restriction on her strength, and replaces it with the Executioner's mask. Though it does increase the efficiency and output of her energy core by three-folds, it was at the cost of at least half of her current vital energy which was approximately 49.86% at the time, forcing her to take it off later. The group of cyborg combatants are soon visited by a robot with a familiar personality, who is revealed to be Askad in a robot body, constructed in case Kary went insane and found out her glasses put a taxing affect on her powers. Askad expresses disappointment at Kary's tactic of playing with her enemies instead of dealing with them, and keeps her occupied while Xero and Omega fight off more zombies. However, Askad isn't a fraction powerful enough to take her on, so he sacrifices himself by self destructing into an EMP blast that defiled Kary's system, disallowing her from using any of her abilities. Death Kary finally begins to break down, as the weakened cybernetic duo close down on her. She gains the upper hand by slashing at Xero a bunch of times, before being interrupted by Omega partially mutating into XV and beating her to a pulp. Realizing she can't get out of this alive, she stabs herself with the Longinus Knife. After saying a few kind words for Askad, she explodes and is reduced to dust. Trivia * Kary and Askad are the only characters to never change voice actors. * She is the only antagonist to be a member of the Bolverk Squad. Gallery 4캐리.JPG|Kary using the executioner's mask. 2캐리.JPG|Kary in the XM 4 Part 1 flashback, and XM 1.5. 초기캐리.JPG|Kary in XM1. Movie Clip_523_0.jpg|Kary in XM3, extracted from the SWF. Kary-08.png|Karry in XM4. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Robots